Ah l'amour
by Carina D
Summary: La petite note à la fin du chapitre est important. Lisez-la svp.
1. La mission

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Titre : Ah l'amour

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Eh non, les G-boys et tout le reste ne sont pas à moi. Même si des fois, c'est tentant de les kidnapper. Carina, par contre, c'est moi et PERSONNE ne me kidnappe sans mon autorisation.

Quatre – Mais dans ce temps là, Carina, cela ne s'appelle plus du kidnapping si tu es consentante, n'est-ce pas ?

Carina - ….Quatre, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis….

Duo – Eh Carina ! Tu n'es pas gentille avec mon pote Quatre ! D'abord, ze boude !

Carina – Non !!!Duo !!!J'm'excuse !!! Je voulais pas être méchante !!! J'm'excuse Quatre. C'est juste que ces temps-ci, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Quatre - *Essuie les larmes au bord de ses yeux* C'est vrai ? 

Carina – Bein oui mon tit Quatre. Je t'aime bien moi.

Quatre – Merci Carina ! *grand sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles*

Duo – Méhé, je lui fais faire n'importe quoi à Carina. Ça parait que je suis son chouchou.

Carina – Tricheur !

Genre : aucune idée, j'ai besoin de votre avis pour le trouver

Couple : Pas tout de suite mais il y a la mention de 3+4 au début.

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. 

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Prologue

Les G-Boys s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés dans un collège pour une mission. Un agent d'Oz, une magnifique jeune femme de leur âge, séduisait les garçons du collège et faisait en sorte, par de belles promesses, qu'ils se faisent recrutés par Oz. Leur mission : trouver la fille, l'interroger et la neutraliser.

Pour cette mission, les profs avaient envoyé Duo, pour sa facilité à se mêler dans la foule, Heero, puisque c'était le soldat parfait, et Wufei, qui était connu pour être d'une beauté mystérieuse, ce qui faciliterait l'approche auprès de l'agent de Oz. En tout cas, c'était ce que leur avait dit les profs.

La véritable raison de ce choix était que Duo était populaire auprès des femmes [1], donc il n'aurait pas de difficulté à repérer l'agent, Heero, et bien, il avait été choisi pour s'assurer que la mission se passerait bien [2] et Wufei, c'était simplement pour l'embêter plus qu'autre chose. Lui et les femmes, ça ne marchait pas. Les profs avaient vu une opportunité pour lui *enlever le manche à balai coincé dans le cul* comme le disait Duo.

Donc, les 3 G-Boys s'en allait vers l'école où se trouvait leur prochaine mission. Trowa était resté à la maison avec Quatre pour *s'assurer que la mission se déroulait bien* mais tout le monde savait que la mission se passerait bien et que la véritable raison était que Trowa voulait passer un peu de temps avec son amant, Quatre [3]. 

Cela ne faisait pas 3 minutes qu'ils étaient partis de leur planque que Duo commençait à 

se plaindre.

- Hee-chan, mon uniforme me gratte. Ça pique dans le cou.

- C'est l'étiquette, baka.

Deux minutes plus tard…

- Feifei, les pantalons me collent trop sur les jambes.

- C'est WUFEI !!! De plus, que veux-tu que j'y faise ? C'est l'uniforme que l'on doit 

mettre, je ne peux rien y faire.

Duo les regardait avec des yeux de chien-battu-qui-fait-pitié-quand-tu-les-regardes-pis-qui-donne-envie-de-lui-donner-un-susucre-pour-qu'il-aille-mieux.

Heero resta de glace devant cette *attaque* comme toujours puisqu'il était le soldat parfait. Wufei, lui, regardait Duo d'un air dédaigneux.

- Bein men, vous êtes pas bein bein smat. J'aurais cru un peu plus de compassion venant de vous.

Puis, il continua en boudant un peu :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je devais attendre du soldat parfait et de Wu-man ?

- C'est WUFEI, Maxwell !!!!!!!

- Je sais, je sais….

Ils continuèrent de marcher vers l'école et le sourire de Duo réapparut quand ils arrivèrent enfin.

- Woa ! Elle est méga big cette école !!! J'ai hâte de voir l'intérieur.

Il commença à sautiller autour des deux autres pilotes tout en poussant de petits cris de joie. Pas qu'il aimait aller à l'école mais là, c'était différent. Il y allait avec 2 de ses potes et l'école promettait d'être sympa. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Puis, ils marchèrent dans les corridors vers le bureau du superviseur. Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter tout ce qu'il voyait. Il trouvait tout si…fascinant. Étrange pour une école. Wufei commençait vraiment à avoir les nerfs à bout à force de supporter cet idiot de baka. Difficile de passer inaperçu avec cet imbécile.

Heero se retourna vers Duo pour lui dire de se calmer quand il percuta quelqu'un. Ses réflexes lui sauvèrent la mise et il ne fit que reculer de quelques pas sans tomber et il regarda l'énergumène qui se trouvait devant lui. Il allait lui lancé son fameux regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue quand sa bouche se mit à s'ouvrir sans qu'il ne la contrôle. Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes.

Duo s'avança vers son ami et le questionna du regard. Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer la personne devant lui. Duo regarda l'individu qui faisait cet effet à son Hee-chan. SON Hee-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'était à personne, encore moins à lui. 

L'individu, qui était en fait une fille, avait les cheveux châtains et presque aussi longs que Duo. Elle avait les yeux verts de Trowa. Elle avait le doux sourire de Quatre. Elle s'approcha de Heero.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, pardon.

Elle avait une voix douce mais rude en même temps, ainsi qu'agressive. Une voix changeant selon son humeur quoi. Heero n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette fille. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, soit 19 ans.

- Ce n'est rien. Hee-chan à parfois la tête ailleurs.

L'adolescente lui fit un chaleureux sourire qui fit rougir Duo sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte.

- Vous êtes nouveaux, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu ici.

- Exactement ! Nous venons d'arriver et nous cherchions le bureau du proviseur. Peut-être pourrais-tu nous aider ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Pourrais-je savoir vos noms ?

- Moi, je m'appelle Duo. Celui qui est encore sur le choc après t'avoir percutée s'appelle Heero et celui qui n'a pas encore ouvert sa trappe s'appelle Wufei.

- Enchantée ! Moi, je m'appelle Carina. Mais dites-moi, vous ne semblez pas venir du même endroit. D'où venez-vous ?

- Moi, je suis américain, Heero est japonais et Wufei est chinois. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je suis canadienne. 

- Aille !!!!

C'était Duo qui venait de crier quand Heero lui frappa dans les côtes pour le faire taire. 

- Qui a-t-il ? Vous souffrez ?

- Non, non, ça va. Juste une petite crampe d'estomac.

- Ah…..je vois. Bon, et bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous emmener au bureau du proviseur pour votre première journée il serait bête de s'égarer, lança Carina en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

À la grande stupéfaction de Duo et de Wufei, les joues de Heero se mirent à rougir pendant quelques secondes puis, son masque du Soldat Parfait se remis en place.

Duo se penchant doucement à l'oreille de Wufei et lui chuchota :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il y a une petite faille dans le masque de notre cher soldat.

Wufei se contenta d'hocher de la tête puis, ils reprirent leur route vers le bureau.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Si vous l'avez déjà vu, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire. Il est trop beau !!!!

[2] Bein….c'est aussi mon préféré alors, je cherchais juste une raison pour le mettre là.

[3] Qui est-ce qui pensait autre chose ???

Et alors ? Pas si mal pour ma première fanfic de Gundam Wing ? Svp, des reviews pour m'encourager.


	2. Série de POV

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Origine : Gundam Wing

Titre : Ah l'amour

Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi mais moi, Carina, je suis à moi et à mes parents que je remercie pour m'avoir mise au monde.

Duo – Je peux te poser une question Carina ?

Carina – Oui, vas-y mon tit Duo.

Duo – T'es quoi dans l'fond ?

Carina – ôO Qq tu veux dire par là ?

Duo – Je te connais Carina, soit que t'es la féminité même ou bein que t'es un gars manqué.

Carina – Je suis obligée de répondre ? -_- Pis c'est quoi cette question ?

Duo - ^_^ J'aime te mettre mal à l'aise. T'es mignonne quand tu rougis.

Carina - #-_-# Duo……

Heero - ……

Duo – Qu'est-qu'il y a Hee-chan ?

Carina – Je crois qu'il est jaloux ! ^^ 

Genre : romance

Couple : Y'en a mais je vous dis pas lesquels. ^^

Duo – Mézante !

**Azalea** – Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger le coup. 1+2 POWER ! En tout cas, on verra. ^_° hihi

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les italiques indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

POV Carina 

Je me rendais à un de mes cours en vitesse, je peur d'arriver en retard quand je heurtai quelqu'un dans un des nombreux couloirs. Un vrai labyrinthe cette école! Moi qui n'est pas le sens de l'orientation dans les bâtisses.

Je faillis tomber mais je réussis à retrouver mon équilibre. J'étais honteuse. C'était quand même gênant. Je m'excusai rapidement. Oh my god! Ce sont de véritables dieux grecs qui se tenaient devant moi. Celui qui reprenait son équilibre tout comme moi avait les cheveux bruns en batailles et il avait les yeux bleus. Un beau bleu. Je ne serai dire quel ton exactement. Et je crois qu'il était asiatique s'après ses traits. Japonais peut-être.

L'autre dieu qui s'approchait du premier avait les cheveux châtains. Ses cheveux étaient d'une longueur inhabituelle. Ils étaient longs jusqu'à ses fesses, un peu comme les miens. Il les avait tressés et il laissait un petit touppet fou dépasser tout comme moi. Sauf que dans mon cas, je les tressais vers l'avant. Et ses yeux, quels yeux! Des yeux bleus qui tiraient vers le mauve. Des yeux améthyste. Comme mon pendentif. Je n'avais jamais vu de yeux pareils. Et ce qu'il avait l'air jovial et sociable.

Le troisième qui se tenait discrètement en arrière avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs. Ses cheveux étaient lissés et étaient attachés en une petite queue basse. D'après ses yeux, je crois qu'il était chinois. Pour le châtain, je dirais qu'il était peut-être américain ou quelque chose du genre. Après avoir échangés quelques mots, mes soupçons sont confirmés. 

Ils étaient nouveaux ici et ils cherchaient le bureau du proviseur. C'est avec plaisir que je les conduisis à l'endroit demandé. Comme Heero, le japonais, cognait à la porte pour entrer, je leur fis un signe d'adieu et me retournai pour m'en aller quand je sentis une grosse main sur mon épaule. Prise par surprise, je poussai un petit cri.

- Du calme mademoiselle Dorf, ce n'est que moi.

Je me retournai vers la voix grave et vis avec soulagement que c'était le proviseur. Nerveuse? Moi? Pas du tout. D'accord, un peu oui. Ok, je suis très nerveuse, ça va? Bon, continuons. Le superviseur m'invita à entrer avec mes trois apollons. Ou plutôt, mes deux dieux. Pas que je n'aimais pas le petit chinois mais j'avais une préférence pour le japonais et l'américain.

Le proviseur nous invita tous les 4 à nous asseoir. Tout en regardant Duo et Heero du coin de l'œil, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ce dernier ne montrait pas une seule émotion sur son visage. Ça en était presque effrayant. Beau et effrayant en même temps.

- Bon, je suppose que vous êtes les nouveaux étudiants, dit le superviseur tout en regardant les 3 nouveaux. Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle école. La demoiselle ci-présente vous montrera l'école ainsi que vos salles de classe. Mademoiselle Dorf, vous êtes dispensée du reste de votre cours. Passez une bonne journée.

Ceci dit, nous sortîmes tous les 4 du bureau. J'étais vraiment heureuse! Non seulement, j'avais fini les cours, j'allais faire visiter l'école à de magnifiques garçons mais de plus, c'était MOI, et non Roxanne, ma presque jumelle, qui avait été choisie pour cette tâche. 

Ma sœur Roxanne est une véritable peste. Bien sûr, elle est vraiment belle mais elle m'énervait au plus au point avec son air supérieur et ses manières de fille qui peut faire tomber tous les garçons qu'elle désire dans ses bras [1]. Même si c'était vrai. Mais cette fois, c'était moi qui avait été choisie.

Roxanne me ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus et de longs cils bien fournis. Elle avait aussi une taille de mannequin. Moi, je ressemblais à n'importe quelle fille avec mes 5,7 pieds et mes 147 livres. Elle était aussi plus vieille que moi. Elle avait 19 ans tandis que moi, j'allais avoir mes 18 ans bientôt. 

En quoi nous sommes jumelle? La forme de notre visage, notre même sourire moqueur et à la fois, charmeur, nos changements de personnalité soudains, et nos goûts pour les garçons. Roxanne est devenue ma sœur quand ma mère s'est remariée avec son père. Mon père était mort quand j'étais toute jeune. Enfin, c'était ce que ma mère disait. À chaque fois que j'essayais de réaborder le sujet, ma mère trouvait toujours une excuse pour y échapper. Peu importe.

J'ai maintenant un beau-père et une sœur. C'est pourquoi on est presque jumelles. Quand même un peu bizarre comme coïncidence.  Ah oui, en passant, on habitait au Québec, au Canada. Nous avons déménagés en France quand maman s'est remariée. Ça m'a pris du temps avant de bien parler le français. Disons que le québécois, c'est du joual avec de l'anglais. En tout cas, en Abitibi, à Amos. Petit trou perdu minable que j'aimais tant.

Anyway, où en étais-je? Ah oui! Je devais faire visiter l'école à mes 3 anges. Voyons, à quelle personnalité ils auront droits. J'espère que ce sera une bonne.

POV Quatre

J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Heero et Duo ne se sont jamais bien entendus ensembles et Wufei et Duo, encore moins. Je suis trop inquiet. Je sais ce que je vais faire est dangereux mais je me dois de le faire. 

J'enlève mes barrières mentales et cherche les garçons. Je sens tout d'abord Trowa près de moi. Il est calme et respire le bonheur. Tant mieux. Puis, je me concentre et m'éloigne de la maison. Mon empathie arrive à l'école. Par chance,  les cours ne sont pas terminés. Je n'aurais pas le malheur de sentir les émotions de chaque élève de l'école. Allah soit loué.

Je me concentre un peu plus et reconnu la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur de Duo. Je les ai trouvés! Duo est donc correct. Ouf! Rien encore ne lui est arrivé. Je sens un tempérament fougueux près de lui. C'est Wufei. Tiens, il a du rencontrer une fille, je sens du dédain et de……la surprise? venant de lui. 

Voyons voir Heero. Pour une fois, il a baissée ses défenses mentales. Il n'aime pas vraiment que je vienne fouiner dans ses émotions. Il est le soldat parfait. Les soldats n'ont pas d'émotions ou de sentiments. Mon œil oui! Chaque être humain à droit à la liberté d'expression. Bon, voyons voir ce qui se passe chez Heero.

………Par Allah! Mais ce que ça fourmille là-dedans! Du désir, de la peur, de l'hésitation, de la colère, de la surprise, de l'angoisse et j'en passe. Je remonte mes barrières. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il sentir autant d'émotions en même temps et réussir à tous les cacher chaque jour?  Inimaginable.

Mais il y a quelque chose qui clochait chez Heero. Quelque chose de différent se faisait sentir chez lui. Du désir? Du désir venant de Heero? Pour qui? Duo? Nah! Je verrai ça quand ils reviendront.

POV Duo

Woa! Elle est vraiment canon cette fille. Peut-être était-ce elle que nous devions trouver. Après tout, elle a presque tout pour plaire à un homme. Même Hee-chan est resté sur le charme. Ce qui la rendait imparfaite n'était que sa petite poitrine et ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas une grosse poitrine comme la plupart des filles. Elle avait une poitrine qui lui donnait un air jeune. Ça lui donne du charme. En fin de compte, c'est peut-être un atout. D'accord, passons à ses yeux. Ses sourcils lui donnent un air constamment sérieux, un peu comme Heero. Et ses yeux. Ils sont d'un vert-gris. Très beaux. Mais qui montrent toujours la même chose : de la méfiance.

Cette fille est vraiment nerveuse et craintive. Elle l'avait prouvé quand le superviseur avait mis la main sur son épaule. C'était tout juste si elle n'avait pas sauté au plafond. Ok, cette fille est à surveiller de près.

Merde Heero, arrête de faire cette tête là! C'est tout juste si tu ne baves pas dessus. Heero Yui? Le Soldat Parfait? Baver en voyant une fille? C'est bientôt la fin du monde ou quoi? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens une sorte de motton dans le ventre. Décidément, cette fille est dangereuse. Je vais devoir la surveiller de très près.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil à mon Hee-chan? Grrr! Woh! Heero fera ce qu'il veut de sa vie, c'est pas à moi de décider. N'empêche qu'à force de la déshabiller du regard comme ça, il pourrait perdre sa concentration et faire échouer la mission. Je sais, ce n'est pas mon genre de dire ça mais là, c'est vraiment sérieux. Je ne ris plus. Et oui, ça m'arrive d'être sérieux. C'est rare mais ça se peut.

Aller Heero, lâche la un peu du regard et concentre-toi sur la mission. Heero se réveilla enfin quand Wufei lui donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui lui valu un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-Yui qui l'impressionna nullement. Mais au moins, Heero avait arrêté de baver et s'était remis au mode Perfect **_Soldiar. _** Dommage qu'il est du remettre mais là, ça devenait urgent.

Shit! La fille, Carina, va nous montrer l'école. C'est pas vrai! C'est moi ou j'ai cru voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Heero, de MON Hee-chan. J'ai l'impression que pour cette mission, Shinigami va être de sorti longtemps. Tant pis pour ceux qui se dresseront entre moi et Heero. Gare à toi, Carina. Tu as maintenant Shinigami à tes trousses [2].

POV Wufei

J'ai l'impression que cette mission va mal se passer. Premièrement, Heero qui a un faible pour peut-être un suspect. Deuxièmement, Duo qui lance des regards noirs à cette onna, qui je dois l'avouer mais juste à moi-même par exemple ou si Duo l'apprend, je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps, est pas mal du tout. Ses mouvements ne sont pas gracieux et elle semble un peu tête en l'air mais ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se fier aux apparences?

Elle me fait un peu penser à Maxwell. Elle semble cacher ce qu'elle est devant un sourire timide. Décidément, il faudra la surveiller. Et d'après le regard à la Shinigami que Maxwell lui lance, je crois qu'il pense la même chose que moi. Il n'y a que le soldat presque parfait maintenant qui ne semble pas de cet avis et qui est désormais hors service.

Mais peut-être que ça pourrait devenir un atout. Si un de nous réussit à s'approcher suffisamment d'elle malgré sa visible méfiance, peut-être pourrons-nous en soutirer quelques informations. Mais je vais devoir surveiller Shinigami pour qu'il ne ruine pas tout. À moi maintenant tout le travail. _soupir_

POV Trowa

ZzZzZzZz……. ( je vous rappelle qu'il dort contre son petit ange blond ) zZzZzZz……Quatre……oui……je t'aime……Quatre……un peu plus bas……c'est ça………hmmm…… ( rougissement de l'auteur J'ai osé faire ça moi? O-K, j'ai un sérieux prob là )

POV Heero

Ce qu'elle est belle! Cequ'elleestbelleCequ'elleestbelleCequ'elleestbelle!!! Woh! Je suis le soldat parfait, ce qui veut dire pas de sentiments ni d'émotions. Ni de grands yeux verts et de lèvres rouges semblant faites exprêt pour être embrassées. Oh là! Si J me voyait, je serais bon pour recommencer mon entraînement. Mais cette fille, elle à quelque chose…… Serais-je attiré par elle? _Réflexion Oui! Et complètement accro avec ça! _

J'ai peut-être des chances, elle n'arrête pas de regarder dans ma direction. Attendez une minute! Elle regarde aussi Duo. Et Duo n'arrête pas de la fixer. Je sens mes poings qui se serrent à cause de la trop grande frustration qui me monte au ventre. Lui et moi, on va devoir parler tout à l'heure. Il y a quelques petits détails qu'il va falloir mettre au clair avec lui.

POV Réléna (c'est pas par joie que je le fais)

Quand j'ai découvert que les pilotes de Gundam, en tout cas, mon Heero, allaient aller mission dans une école, je m'y suis tout de suite inscrite. J'allais enfin pouvoir revoir mon amour. Je l'aime tellement! Lui, il ne le montre pas mais je sais qu'il m'adore. Quand il me dit avec tendresse et amour **_Omae o korosu_**, n'est-ce pas une preuve de son amour?_ Je suis sûre que cette phrase veut dire **_Je t'aime mon amour_** [3]. Peu importe où sa mission l'enverra [4], je le suivrai. Notre amour est indestructible. _

Oh! Je viens de le voir sortir d'un bureau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à regarder cette fille comme ça? Non, ma chère, Heero est à moi. Peu importe ce que tu feras, il est à moi. Mais cette fille peut utiliser tous ses atouts pour atteindre mon aimé. Je vais devoir la surveiller [5].

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Ma phrase est bizarre mais je savais pas trop comment l'écrire. Gomen.

[2] Shit! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Shinigami aux trousses, je suis mal barrée là.

Duo – Ça, tu l'as dit, ma vieille.

Carina – -_-;;;

[3] Heu…ça veut plutôt dire **Je vais te tuer**

[4] C'est pas les missions qui l'éloigne d'elle, c'est lui qui change tout le temps de planque pour se sauver d'elle.

[5] Pauvre moi! Mais qu'ais-je fait pour que tout le monde veuille ma peau?

Duo – T'as qu'à arrêter de mâter mon Hee-chan.

Carina – Peux pas, il est trop beau!

Duo – Omae o korosu!

Carina - ^^;;;


	3. Présentation

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Titre : Ah l'amour

Origine : Bein voyons voir, il y a de magnifiques garçons qui pilotent des machines. Je crois que j'ai oublié ce que c'était. Ah oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Gundam Wing !

Disclaimer : G-Boys = Créateurs de Gundam Wing      Carina = À moi                   

Est-ce assez clair ?

Genre : romance, presque sûre.

Couple : 1+C, 2+1, 5+C, C+1, C+2, R+1, 3+4+3

Et mes reviews là-dedans é_è ?

Reviews : 

Law : Heu…je sais pas si je l'ai lu ^^;;; Gomen. Pis en passant, c'est pas tout à fait moi parce que c'est pas mon vrai nom ^^;;; Mais j'ai quand même mis l'essentiel. Ça me ressemble pas mal. J'ai eu pas mal de fun à trouver les ressemblances que j'avais avec les G-boys. En tout cas, voilà la suite si elle t'intéresse °_^.

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les ( ) signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les MAJUSCULES indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Carina fit visiter l'école à Duo, Heero et Wufei. À la fin de la visite, qui se terminait vers l'heure du repas, elle les invita à manger avec elle. En fait, elle espérait passer un peu plus de temps avec Duo. Et Heero et Wufei aussi. Mais surtout Duo. Vraiment, l'américain lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Heero aussi était vraiment mignon mais Duo avait tellement de…..petits je-ne-sais-quoi.

Elle s'était entichée de lui quelques minutes après qu'elle ait commencé la visite du collège. Heero ne parlait jamais tandis que Wufei n'ouvrait la bouche que pour la questionner sur différentes choses. Duo, quand à lui, ne cessait de placoter de choses et d'autres, quelques fois intéressantes, d'autres fois sans intérêts. Mais jamais il ne cessait de parler. Carina aussi parlait beaucoup mais juste quand elle connaissait son monde. 

Carina se dit que ces garçons étaient chanceux; elle était tombée dans sa période où elle était patiente, polie et compréhensive. Pas comme quand elle est d'une extrême impatience, arrogante et qu'elle a les garçons en horreur. [1]

La jeune étudiante se mis à la tâche de découvrir la personnalité de chacun des appolons. Elle commença par Duo. L'américain avait toujours un grand sourire au visage. Il semblait très enjoué, et quand elle disait très, c'est pas juste un tit peu, c'est vraiment TRÈS enjoué. Un sourire toujours scotché au visage, toujours en train de parler et d'embêter ses amis, cette petite étincelle au fond de ses magnifiques yeux améthyste. Mais Carina sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Ensuite, Heero. Magnifique! Des yeux bleus tellement perçants. On dirait qu'il pouvait sonder l'âme des gens d'un seul regard. Son visage était renfermé mais son aura mystérieuse lui donne un charme fou. Silencieux, tranquille et….sérieux. Voilà, il était un peu trop sérieux.

Wufei, lui, bein…..Carina ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il avait l'air sur ses gardes constamment tout comme Heero. Il semblait être de nature soucieux et ça se voyait très bien qu'il ne portait pas les filles dans son cœur.

Je me demande s'il est….. Carina commença-t-elle à se demander.

Mais elle laissa tomber le cours de ses pensées pour répondre à une des questions de Wufei sur une des pièces qu'ils visitaient.

- Bon, et bien, je crois qu'on a pas mal tout visité. D'autres questions? Commentaires? N'importe quoi?

- Nah! Ça va, Riri.

- Riri? Où as-tu pogné ça Maxwell?

- Bein, CaRIna, Riri, capitsh?

- Omae o korosu, baka!

- Wo! Wo! Ça va! Pas besoin de me faire la gueule.

- Aller, c'est pas grave les gars. J'ai vu pire comme surnom, et je suis sûre que Dudule aurait pu être plus méchant so.

-Dudule? o.O 

Wufei se retenait de rire devant le visage étonné de Duo et Heero esquiva un rapide sourire discret mais qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Mais c'était tout de même un record. En fait, Carina en avait fait 2. Elle était parvenue à laisser Duo sans voix, tout un exploit, et elle avait réussi à faire sourire Iceman. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas connaissance du miracle qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Mais Wufei, lui, avait tout vu. 

-Quelle onna, pensa-t-il.

Mais jamais rien au monde ne lui ferait avouer qu'il avait maintenant un certain respect pour la jeune fille. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à cette pimbêche de Réléna. Heureusement ou sinon, il aurait été dégoûté des filles pour le reste de ses jours. Pas qu'il les aimait ou bien qu'il les haïssait mais le fait de *savoir* que les filles sont des êtres *faibles* le répugnait. Mais avec Duo comme camarade, il s'était habitué à la présence des femmes. Il avait connu Hilde, Sally et Réléna. Cette dernière n'avait pas aidé son opinion envers les femmes mais Sally et Hilde s'étaient avérées être pas si mal pour des êtres *inférieurs*.

- Mais toi, Carina, d'où est-ce que tu viens? Parles-nous de toi, demanda Duo.

Il voulait en savoir le plus possible sur sa future rivale. Plus en saurait, mieux ce sera.

- Moi? Heu….je viens du Québec. Mon nom est Carina Dorf. J'habite avec ma mère et ma demi-sœur, Roxanne. Hum….je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Je parle français, anglais, un peu japonais. J'aime les mets épicés.

- Personnalité?

C'était Heero qui avait ouvert la bouche. Troisième miracle. Mais il y avait un fait que l'on ne pouvait pas changer du soldat parfait. Pas plus que 3 mots dans une phrase s'il-vous-plait. 

- Personnalité? Redemande-t-il.

Les 3 garçons virent le visage souriant se transformer pour devenir….la réplique parfaite du soldat parfait. C'était comme quand Shinigami était de sortit dans le cas de Duo.

- Humeur changeante, personnalité changeante, impatiente, impulsive, basse estime de soi.

Réponse à la soldat parfait, se dit Duo. Voilà, nous sommes pognés avec 2 iceberg. Je vois pourquoi elle plait à Heero; elle lui ressemble tellement. Mais il n'y a pas 5 minutes, elle était pourtant souriante et aimable.

Heero semblait satisfait de la réponse. 

- Heero! Non de Dieu! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as transformé en Perfect Soldier à son tour!

- Hein? Soldat parfait, qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?

- Nah, laisse tomber Riri.

- Ok, Dudule ^_°

Carina avait repris son sourire et elle recommença à parler avec Duo. Heero regardait Duo avec un mauvais œil. Oui, vraiment, ils devaient discuter sérieusement tous les deux, et le plus tôt possible.

OWARI

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, j'ai donné à Carina ma personnalité et mon physique.

Heero – o.O

Duo – J'aimerais bien te voir pour de vrai moua. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hee-chan?

Heero - ……Si elle ressemble vraiment à Carina, cette fille est violable sur place comme tu le dis si bien Duo.

Carina - #O.O#

Duo – HEE-CHAN!!! Infidèle!!!!

Heero - ……Duo, on est pas ensembles je te rappelle.

Duo – T'étais pas obligé de me le rappeler -_-;;;

Commentaires? Reviews? La suite? Autres? ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Oh! Et il y a aussi le petit bouton en bas pour m'envoyer des reviews. C'est simple, appuyez sur Go et faites ce qu'ils disent.

Arigato! See ya!


	4. Imprévu

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Origine : Gundam Wing

Titre : Ah l'amour !

Disclaimer : G-Boys = Créateurs de Gundam Wing      Carina = À moi                   

Est-ce assez clair ?

Genre : romance, presque sûre.

Couple : 1+C, 2+1, C+2, R+1, 3+4+3

Et mes reviews là-dedans é_è ?

Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mes fics et je vous remercie tous. Pour la réponse de vos reviews, c'est dans la fics Reviews, ou Réponse à vos reviews. Je me souviens plus trop c'était quoi le titre. En passant, je vais en rajouter dans pas long. Merci beaucoup de vos encouragements et sachez que c'est grâce à vous si je continue cette fic.

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les MAJUSCULES indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Quand la journée fut terminée et que chaque élève fut retourné à leur chambre, Wufei entra discrètement dans la chambre d'Heero. Il eut la surprise de voir que Duo y était déjà. Chang s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Alors, Yui? Maxwell? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

- Moi, j'dis que Carina est notre homme….heu…femme.

- Hn.

- Et pourquoi pas Hee-chan?

- Elle semble naïve, inoffensive et elle est bien la seule ici qui n'agit pas bizarrement.

- C'est vrai. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Tu sais bien, prends la cruche rose par exemple. Elle est naïve comme pas une, elle est d'une innocence écoeurante et…..ok, on peut pas dire qu'elle agit normalement quand elle te voit dans les parages.

- Hn.

- Bon, alors, si ce n'est pas elle, qui est-ce que ça pourrait être? Les profs ont dit que c'était une belle fille. Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre. Ok, il y a des belles filles dans cette écoles mais aucune n'est vraiment attirantes. Elles sont trop…comment est-ce que je pourrais dire…..

- Superficielles.

- Exactement Feifei. Et bien, moi qui croyais que tu ne connaissais rien aux femmes.

- Baka.

- Je sais, si ce n'est pas toi qui me le dis, c'est Heero alors.

- Arrêtez tous les deux! Ça ne nous avancera à rien.

- Ouin, Hee-chan a raison. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Hn.

- Bein, ça nous avance pas trop tes hn !

- Hn. Baka.

- J'laisse tomber -_-°. Je sais!

- Quelle brillante idée as-tu encore trouvé Maxwell?

- Bein, on a qu'à demander à Quatre! Avec son empathie, il pourra sûrement nous aider.

- Hn.

- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul? Comme un grand? Bravo Maxwell!

- C'est beau Feifei, rajoutes-en pas.

- Hn. Pas si mauvaise que ça l'idée. Mais je ne lui avouerai sûrement pas

- Aller les gars! Un peu de cœur! Alors? L'idée est pas si pire?

- Pour une fois Maxwell, je crois que ça a un peu de logique.

- Marci Wufifi! ^^

- C'est WUFEI, Maxwell.

- Et moi, c'est DUO, Feifei.

- Grrr!

- Arrête de grogner, on dirait un des lions du cirque de Troman.

Et s'en suivit une dispute des 2 pilotes où un moment donné, on pouvait voir passer un américain, des larmes de rire aux yeux, poursuivit par un chinois rouge de colère en train d'essayer de faire de la saucisse avec la natte du Shinigami. Quand à Heero, il repensait au problème principal. Et si cette fille était vraiment l'agente d'Oz? Non, impossible, elle était trop….trop…..tout simplement trop. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot. Peu importe, il était maintenant rendu tard et les pilotes devaient se coucher pour pouvoir se réveiller de bonne heure le lendemain pour continuer l'enquête. 

- 02, 05, allez vous coucher.

- Oui maman!

- La ferme Maxwell!

Le chinois traîna le natté vers sa chambre et s'en alla ensuite dans la sienne. Quand il fut sûr que les 2 autres étaient endormis, le japonais sorti de sa chambre et s'en alla vers leur planque où se cachaient les pilotes 03 et 04.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dans la planque

- Trowa? Viens manger!

- J'arrive mon ange!

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le nom que Trowa lui avait donné. Trowa arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il fit un léger baisé sur les lèvres de son amant et s'asseya [1]. Quatre déposa son assiette devant lui et en pris une pour lui-même. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en parlant de chose et d'autre, ainsi que de la mission.

- Alors, est-ce que tu crois que tout va bien se passer?

- Bien sûr Quatre, que veux-tu qu'il leurs arrive? 

- J'en sais rien, c'est juste que…

- Que?

- Et bien, je les sens un peu…sur les nerfs. Surtout Duo. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Et bien, peut-être qu'ils ont un examen de math.

- Non, sérieusement, ils ont l'air…je ne sais pas. Fichue empathie!

- Aller, calme-toi et mange.

- D'accord!

Quatre lui répondit avec son célèbre sourire angélique à faire fondre les cœurs. 

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. 

- J'y vais, fit le petit ange blond. Oui allo? Qui est-ce? Non, il est en mission professeur G. Très bien, alors, je leur dirai. Très bien. Bonne journée professeur!

Il raccrocha.

- Et bien, qui l'aurait cru?

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe mon ange?

- G vient d'appeler. Il a dit que…

Owari

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Si quelqu'un sait l'orthographe de ce mot, faites-le moi savoir.

Duo – Mouahah! T'es pourrie en français!

Carina – J'suis meilleure que toi alors, la ferme namour.

Duo – J'veux des preuves. Et comment ça, namour?

Carina – Tu veux des preuves, en voilà : J'ai été 3 années de suite au concours de dictée de je sais pas où et j'ai même participé à la dictée PGL. Alors, satisfait?

Duo – O.O Impressionnant!

Carina - ^^ Merci!

Wufei – Vantarde.

Carina – Bheu, même pas vrai! Je ne fais que dire des faits, c'est tout, Wufinet.

Wufei – WUFEI onna!

Carina – J'aime ça le frustrer ^^.

Je sais, j'aurais pas du couper là mais j'avais vraiment envie d'envoyer ce chapitre bientôt. Alors, je vous explique. Je suis en train d'emménager dans mon premier appartement et j'ai un prob avec mon modem alors, je n'ai pas eu l'internet depuis un bon bout! Je n'ai même pas pu lire les nouvelles fics qui sont arrivées sur le net T_T. En tout cas, je me suis reprise. Pendant que j'étais dans mon appart, sans internet, et bien, j'avais tout de même mon ordinateur portable et j'ai continué mes fics. Alors, ça m'a un peu avancé de ne pas avoir internet mais maudit que j'étais en manque! Je vous assure! Il y avait un grand vide dans mon âme : vos fics!

En tout cas, assez parlé, je vous laisse et on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas mes reviews svp!

Carina


	5. Tout va mal

Auteur : Carina Dorf

Adresse : ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Origine : Gundam Wing

Titre : Ah l'amour !

Disclaimer : G-Boys = Créateurs de Gundam Wing      Carina = À moi                   

Est-ce assez clair ?

Genre : romance, presque sûre.

Couple : 1+C, 2+1, C+2, R+1, 3+4+3

Et mes reviews là-dedans é_è ?

YES!!!! J'ai à nouveau internet! Ce qui veut dire que vous allez recevoir des reviews de ma part…mais que mes chapitres vont s'avancer à pas de tortue. Désolée! En tout cas, je vais quand même essayer de les continuer le plus vite possible et vous savez pas quoi? Je vais essayer de faire mes chapitres un peu plus longs. Oui, c'est vrai!!!^^

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les MAJUSCULES indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Heero était arrivé à leur planque, une autre des luxueuses maisons de Quatre. C'était beaucoup mieux que les vieilles planques que les profs leur fournissaient, il devait l'avouer. Il s'approcha avec prudence de la planque et frappa à la porte. 2 petits coups; c'était le code qu'ils s'étaient donné. Quatre ouvrit la porte.

- Ah! Heero, entre. J'allais justement aller vous chercher. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

- Hn?

- Et bien, G a appelé et… [1]

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Duo s'étira paresseusement dans son lit. Il regarda son réveil, les yeux encore tous boursouflés par le sommeil.

- QUOI? Il n'est que 6h?!?!?!? Je rêve ou quoi? Il est bein trop tôt!

Duo tenta de se rendormir mais sans succès, le sommeil l'avait bel et bien quitté. Il grogna quelques paroles que nous ne citerons pas pour cause de la présence d'âmes sensibles qui ne devraient pas se trouver là puisque la cote est R (Oups, je m'égare là ^^°). Il se leva et mis l'uniforme scolaire, prêt à attaquer une autre journée…et aussi son chinois préféré. Duo refit sa natte qui s'était défaite durant la nuit, se brossa les dents et sortit de sa chambre et devinez qui voilà? Sa nouvelle rivale. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et il s'approcha de sa future victime pour lui remettre les aiguilles à l'heure. [2]

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_- (trouvez l'erreur ^^)

POV Carina

Ouark! C'était quoi cette idée de se lever de si bonne heure ce matin. J'aurais bien préféré rester couchée dans mon bon lit moelleux…Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois. Je me rendais à la caf, histoire de me mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Soudain, sans prévenir, un dieu apparu devant moi. Comment résister à un appolon pareil? C'était déjà toute une épreuve pour moi de ne pas baver dessus. Hum…À bien y penser, pourquoi se retenir?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

POV Duo

Je n'aimais vraiment pas le regard que cette lançait sur moi. Il me faisait un peu penser au mien quand je matais Hee-chan…Une minute! Est-ce qu'elle serait en train de…Gulp! Elle s'approche un peu trop de moi là. De plus, ses mouvements sont gracieux, pas comme la première fois que je l'avais vue. Elle est maintenant rendue à 2 pouces de mon visage. Je ne pus cacher le trouble qu'elle provoquait en moi. Double gulp! 

- Bonjour Duo. Tu es bien matinal?

Elle avait dit ça avec une voix si sensuelle. La sueur commençait à perler mon front. À bien y regarder, elle est pas mal du tout. Ses lèvres sont vraiment attirantes, ses yeux sembles constamment en train de sonder notre âme à la recherche de réponses et sa peau semble tellement douce. Et la couleur de ses yeux. Pas tout à fait comme hier. Ils étaient verts émeraude, un peu comme ceux de Trowa. Je déglutis et lui répondit tant bien que mal sans bégayer :

- Toi aussi, à ce que je vois. Es-tu toujours comme ça?

Ouf! C'était sorti pas trop bêtement. Bravo Maxwell!

- Non, mais ce matin, c'est différent. Disons qu'une certaine personne occupait trop mes pensées et que ça m'a donné le goût de me lever pour la voir le plus vite possible.

- Ah…c'est bien.

Nah, ça, c'était vraiment nul.

- Alors, je te souhaite une bonne journée, Duo-chan.

Puis, en passant tout près de moi, elle me chuchota près de l'oreille :

- On se voit bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis elle partit tout en continuant d'être toujours aussi gracieuse et féline. Ce que je pouvais être tendu. De plus, le décolleté qu'elle portait ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Vite! Une douche froide!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

POV Carina

Non mais, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant? Il va croire que je flirte avec n'importe quel mec que je rencontre ou quoi? Ma vieille, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge. Eh! Ce n'est pas Heero qui se tient là-bas, droit comme un piquet? Je devrais peut-être aller le voir, pour le décoincer un peu, pauvre tit!

- Eh! Heero?

Je m'approchai de lui en sautillant presque.

- Hn?

- Comment ça va? Bien dormi? Pas trop pire ta nouvelle école?

- Hn.

- Heu…désolée, je te comprends pas quand tu parles par monosyllabes.

- Bien. Oui. Non.

- Ah…heu…tu veux bien venir déjeuner avec moi?

- Hn.

- o.O?

- Oui.

- ^^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(Je continue ou pas? Est-ce que j'envoie ce chapitre sur le net maintenant ou je vous fais patienter plus longtemps? Hum…Oh et pis, je l'envoie ^^)

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Maudit que je suis sadique. Je vous fait attendre dans le chapitre précédent et je vous laisse encore poireauté quelques temps. Que voulez-vous? C'est l'influence sadique des autres auteurs qui me fait agir de la sorte.

Duo – C'est ça, c'est toujours de la faute des autres.

Carina - ^_^ Oui!!!

Duo – J'étais sarcastique… Cette fille est vraiment plus folle que moi par moment

Carina – Duo, je te rappelle que je peux lire ce que tu penses.

Duo – Argh!

Carina, parle tout bas pour elle-même – Peut-être que je pourrais faire une death fic…

Duo – NAH!!!! Pitié!

Carina – Pas de pitié!

Duo – T_T

Carina – En plus, j'en ai jamais fait alors, il faudrait que j'essaie un jour. Pourquoi pas avec toi Dudule puisque tu es toujours aussi gentil avec moi?

Duo – Nah, t'es pas obligée Carina. Je crois bien que je pourrai m'en passer.

Carina – Aller Dudule! Ne fais pas ton timide, je suis sûre que ça te tente plus que tout. (tout bas) Ou bien pt que je pourrais en faire une avec Hee-chan…

Duo – NON! Heu…je veux dire…je crois pas qu'il apprécierait.

Wufei – Vous avez fini avec votre placotage inutile!?! Il y en a qui essaie de lire ici!

Carina – M'excuse Wufeifei d'amour!

Wufei – WUFEI onna!

Carina – Moi aussi, je t'aime mon cœur ^^.

Wufei - #-_-#°°°

[2] Ouin, franchement, je suis pas chanceuse dans cette fic…-_-° Pourquoi tout le monde m'en veut??? POURQUOI???

Duo – Parce que c'est toi l'auteur, ce qui veut dire que c'est toi qui écrit cette fic, ce qui veut dire que c'est toi qui a décidé de t'arranger pour faire pitié, ce qui veut dire…

Carina – C'est beau Duo, pas la peine de m'encourager plus…-_-°

Duo – Héhé, à votre service!

Carina – Vraiment? (sourire à la shinigami)

Duo – Gulp! 

Bon, la voilà, la suite! En passant, je sais pas comment faire pour répondre à toutes vos reviews. J'avais fait une page avec vos reviews dedans mais fanfiction.net veut pas que je mette ça. T_T Dès que j'aurai trouvé un moyen pour vous les envoyer, je le ferai! En attendant, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur et je vais à tous les jours voir mes messages juste pour savoir si vous m'en avez envoyées.

Duo – Pas accro du tout la fille…

En tout cas, j'essaierai d'écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible mais c'est dur parce qu'en plus de mes autres fics, j'aide Jaijai à écrire les siennes.

Jason - ^_^Marci grande sœur!

Carina - ^^

Pour maintenant, je vais écrire mon deuxième chapitre de Duo, acteur.

A+


	6. Manger!

Adresse: ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Origine: Gundam Wing

Titre : Ah l'amour !

Disclaimer : G-Boys = Créateurs de Gundam Wing      Carina = À moi                   

Est-ce assez clair ?

Genre : romance, presque sûre.

Couple : 1+C, 2+1, C+2, R+1, 3+4+3

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient  que ce sont des conversations et les signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les MAJUSCULES indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Heero était assis en face de Carina dans la cafétéria. Si Duo aurait été là, il aurait rit à s'en couper le souffle. Devant le japonais, Carina engloutissait des tonnes et des tonnes de nourritures à une vitesse effarante. Elle aurait pu compétitionner avec l'américain. Heero en avait les yeux sortis de la tête [1]. Où pouvait-elle bien mettre toute cette nourriture? Prenant quelques instants de répit après avoir englouti son 2ème plateau, Carina leva les yeux vers Heero et vit que celui-ci la fixait avec un air de merlan frit [2].

- Bein, qu'est-che qui ya Heero? lui demanda-t-elle, la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Hn.

Carina envala sa bouché et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

- Heero, si tu veux que l'on comprenne ce que tu dis et qu'on te fiche la paix en ne te redemandant pas la même question x nombre de fois, fais une phrase claire, nette et précise, avec un sujet, un verbe et si possible, un complément.

- Hn. Baka.

- Tu vois! Tu t'améliores! 

Elle le regardait maintenant avec un grand sourire niais, un peu comme celui de Duo quand il avait réussi une idée qu'il avait derrière la tête. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Heero comparait ce natté bavard et extraverti avec Carina? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il reporte tout à ce baka?

- Eh oh! La Terre appelle Heero! Nous reçois-tu?

- Baka.

- Woa! Grande amélioration! Tu n'as pas fait un son sans signification avant ton baka! Félicitation!

Heero laissa tomber. Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec quelqu'un du même genre que Duo. ENCORE DUO!!! Pourquoi? POURQUOI?

- Eh Heero! Tu veux entendre à peu près à quoi ça ressemble mon langage natal?

- Hn.

- Heero, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Oui.

- Bon! Voilà une réponse claire, nette et précise! Heu…qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire…

Carina se gratta la tête quelques minutes.

- J'sais! J'vais t'parler d'ma ville natale. J'viens d'l'Abitibi. T'sais, un trou perdu au milieu d'nul part. Anyway, j'habite dans zun village de 500 personnes. Y'en a pas bein bein d'people là. À part de t'ça, moé, j'habite, en plus, à l'extérieur du village. Ça fait que chuis encore plus dans un criss de trou perdu. Mais spas grave. Chuis bein où j'suis. J'aime pas les grandes villes. T'sais-tu pourquoi? Parce que chuis agoraphobe. Bein oui, j'aime pas être entourée de trop d'monde. Tu suis-tu?

En fait, Heero était perdu depuis le début de son discours. Il savait un peu le français mais là, c'était vraiment dur à comprendre.

- Hn…Non.

- Pas grave, tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais. Nah, j'rigole. C'est dur de me suivre quand je parle, c'est beaucoup plus dur que si je l'aurais écrit.

- Ah…

- Bon bein, est-ce que tu vas manger là?

Heero se contenta de hocher la tête et de se mettre à manger à son tour.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Réléna [3] observait la scène de sa table. Elle n'en revenait pas! En plus d'être dans la même classe que lui, cette fille avait le toupet de manger avec SON Heero. La colère s'induisit en elle. Sans penser d'avantage [4], elle s'avança vers les deux adolescents.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Carina vit une masse informe et rose s'approcher d'elle et Heero. «Oh non, pas elle!» Carina l'avait tout de suite détesté à la première vue. Elle était snob, superficielle, ROSE, stupide, etc. Carina soupira d'anticipation. Non mais, quel pot de colle! La jeune fille allait mettre les points sur les *i* à cette bonbonnière. Comme elle allait se lancer pour accomplir sa destinée [5], Heero lui demanda : «Carina? Quelqu'un d'important a appelé. Il m'a dit que…» Mais il fut interrompu par un cri à vous lever les poils. «HEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOooooooo!!!»

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1] Inquiétez-vous pas, c'est qu'une expression ^^°. Il fait une face du genre  O_O°!!!!   

[2] Copyright à Zabo. Tu mes les donnes, hein? Je sais que c'est de toi que j'ai pogné ça mais c'était vraiment trop tentant ^^°.

[3] Bein vi, elle est revenue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'avais pas oubliée. soupir Dommage……

[4] Elle? Penser? D'où est-ce que j'arrive? Mon dieu, ne me dites pas que j'ai fait ça! Je l'ai fait penser!!! (l'auteur s'évanouit sur le coup)

Duo – Eh! Tu as une fic à terminer! Ce n'est pas le temps de mourir! Tu le feras après! Hee-chan? Tu veux la réveiller?

Heero sort un sceau d'eau glacé et le lance sur la tête de l'auteur – Manuke!

Carina – AAAAAAaaaahhhh!!! Ça va pas la tête!!!

Duo – Au moins, elle est réveillée! ^^ Bravo mon Hee-chan!

Heero – Hn. (Pas mal fier de son coup)

[5] Nah, j'rigole.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Carina va remettre Réléna à sa place et elle va avoir un sermon de la par de Duo mais pas à propos de Réléna. Et on va enfin découvrir qu'est-ce que G a révélé à Quatre. De plus, un nouveau personnage va entrer en jeu. À la prochaine!


	7. Casage, mais vous saurez pas de qui! vv

Adresse: ocarina_dorf@hotmail.com

Origine: Gundam Wing

Titre : Ah l'amour !

Disclaimer : G-Boys = Créateurs de Gundam Wing Carina = À moi 

Est-ce assez clair ?

Genre : romance, presque sûre.

Couple : 1+C, 2+1, C+2, R+1, 3+4+3

Remarques #1 : les *_*_*_*_*_ marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les -_-_-_-_-_-_ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les –blabla signifient que ce sont des conversations et les « » signifient qu'il s'agit des pensées d'une personne. Oh ! Les MAJUSCULES indiquent des actions.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. 

Réponses des reviews de tous les chapitres précédents :

CHAPITRE 1

CHAPITRE 2

Law : Je crois que j'avais déjà répondu à ta review mais en tout cas, c'est pour te remercier de tes encouragements et je suis contente que tu trouves mon idée pas mal.

Makena : Comme je disais, 1X2 POWER!!!! Mais il arrive toujours quelque chose contre ce couple. Gnark gnark gnark! 

CHAPITRE 3

ChtiteElfie : Ne t'inquiète pas, la situation est sous contrôle : 1X2 POWER!!!

Sisi : Je sais qu'il manque d'action mais ça va venir. C'est tout en train de mijoter dans ma tête et j'essaie de mettre le plus de détails possibles puisque je vais mettre le plus de chapitre possible.

L.I.A : Je te remercie. J'avais peur que ma fic soit vachement emmerdante. Oups, sorry pour le vocabulaire ^^;;; En tout cas, ça m'a beaucoup motivée.

CHAPITRE 4

'riel : Nah, ce n'est pas le dollar qui est en chute, et je m'en fous carrément, moi et la politique et tout le reste, ça fait 2. Et oui, j'aime être sadique ^vv^

Lola Reeds : Oui, je savais que s'assit pourrait être la réponse mais ça fait laid dans la phrase ^^°. En tout cas, merci pour avoir regarder dans…* 2ème roulement de tambour* LE BESCHERELLE!!!! ^_^

CHAPITRE 5

Chris52: Eh! J'ai le droit de rêver, bleh! ^^ En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est aussi mon couple préféré. Tu verras bien pour la suite. Je vais te faire peur mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger le coup… plus tard ^^.

Carlou: Voyons toi, moi? Me matcher avec Hee-chan? Qu'est-ce que tu imagines? Ok, c'est pas très sincère mon affaire mais en tout cas. Je ne remercie beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'encourage beaucoup ^^. A++

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Bonne lecture!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

«HEEEERRROOOOOoooooo!» C'était la Rélédingue qui repassait à l'attaque. Heero et Carina durent se boucher les oreilles pour être sûrs de garder leurs tympans intacts. La monstruosité rose sauta dans les bras de son héro pour l'éloigner des griffes de la bête aux yeux verts, c'est-à-dire Carina. Non mais, pour qui se prenait cette fille pour oser ainsi s'approcher de SON Heero? Réléna toisa sa concurrente de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait une paire de jeans bleu foncé à pattes d'éléphant, une blouse rouge opaque avec des sortes de manches médiévales [1], des souliers noirs à gros talons ne dépassant pas 3-4 pouces et elle avait les cheveux attachés en tresse nouée sur le côté. Cette fille ne pouvait rivaliser avec Réléna et ses superbes robes d'une couleur incroyablement séduisante, c'est-à-dire rose. Mais, au plus grand étonnement de la blonde, Heero dégagea son bras d'un coup sec lui tourna le dos.

«Enfin mon amour! Ne sois pas aussi timide. Ça ne me dérange pas que nous dévoilons notre amour en publique.» Carina se retint de rire en voyant les jointures du japonais blanchir. Si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, il allait y avoir des problèmes parce que si Heero frappait Réléna, au plus grand bonheur de bien des personnes, il allait sûrement se faire renvoyer de l'école pour avoir osé frapper une fille et en plus, la déléguée de classe. Carina s'approcha d'Heero, décidée à se débarrasser de la chose un peu trop envahissante à son goût. «Mais enfin, chère Réléna, tu ne sais pas la nouvelle?» «Quelle nouvelle?» Carina s'approcha encore plus du japonais qui commençait à se poser des questions. Mais de quoi la canadienne parlait-elle? «Mais voyons, ça ne se voit pas?» Elle prit le menton d'Heero, approcha son visage du sien, et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Un baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais qui changea le cours des choses de façon peu banale. 

Tout d'abord, Réléna s'en alla en pleurant, un américain qui n'aurait pas du assister à cette scène sentit la rage monter dans ses poings et un chinois bougonneux sentit le venin de la jalousie piquer son cœur. Puis, quand la pimbêche fut hors de vue, Carina quitta les lèvres du japonais à regret. «Voilà, elle est partit, tu vas avoir la paix maintenant. Tu…» Elle ne put finir sa phrase que les mêmes lèvres vinrent à nouveau se poser sur les siennes. Carina resta surprise sur le coup mais se laissa aller à cette douce caresse. Heero embrassait tout doucement, comme pour déguster pleinement la saveur de sa bouche. Carina ne s'en lassa pas et laissa même Heero passer un bras autour de sa taille. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Duo n'en pouvait plus. Il ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux les deux amoureux qui s'embrassaient. Il avait tellement mal mais pourtant, il restait là à les contempler. Il haïssait cette fille qui lui avait enlevé Heero. D'accord, il n'était pas à lui. Et il était sûrement juste attiré par les femmes. Mais il n'avait même pas encore eu la chance de lui dire combien il l'aimait. Ok, il avait déjà eu la chance et il ne l'avait pas prise mais dire à une personne qu'on l'aime n'est pas une chose facile. Surtout quand cette personne est du même sexe que vous et que c'est un glaçon ambulant. Il retourna finalement au dortoir quand les deux tourtereaux se laissèrent. Là, il pleura toutes les larmes contenues depuis tant d'années.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Wufei regardait la jeune fille qui avait finalement trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de ce satané pot de colle. D'un côté, il était heureux. Ils n'auraient plus à changer sans arrêt de planques pour s'échapper d'elle et ils auraient les tympans sauves, sauf quand cet abruti d'américain se mettait à écouter sa musique trop forte. Néanmoins, d'un autre côté, il était déçu. La québécoise aurait pu trouver un autre moyen de se défaire de la blonde et Heero n'aurait pas du continuer de l'embrasser de la sorte. À bien y penser, il n'aurait pas du continuer de l'embrasser tout court. Est-ce que le pilote du Wing serait tombé amoureux? Une sorte de boule dans le fond du ventre de Wufei lui faisait souhaiter que ce ne fût pas le cas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Heero se demandait encore pourquoi il l'avait embrassé quand Réléna était partie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait aimé le premier baiser que Carina lui avait donné. Ou peut-être parce qu'il en voulait plus. Il l'ignorait. Il avait tout simplement aimé ça et il voulait essayer de nouveau. Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il laissait ses pulsions lui dicter ses actes? Il avait tout d'abord eu peur que la jeune fille le repousse et s'en aille mais elle avait accepté le baiser. Elle avait même répondu au baiser avec ardeur. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment là, à s'embrasser même s'il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas. 

Ils se quittèrent à regret et se regardèrent tendrement. «Heero, je…merci.» Heero s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Pourquoi le remerciait-elle? «Merci pourquoi?» « Pour m'avoir montré que les hommes ne sont pas tous pareils.» «Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?» Carina se contenta de lui sourire amoureusement. Heero compris qu'il ne devrait pas tenter d'en savoir davantage pour le moment mais il se dit qu'il devrait lui demander plus tard. Puis, main dans la main, ils s'en allèrent vers leur chambre respective.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant celle de la jeune fille, les deux amoureux se mirent face à face et se dévorèrent avec tendresse des yeux. «Carina, je dois te dire quelque chose avant que ça n'aille plus loin.» « C'est bon, j'ai compris.» « Ah oui?» « T'inquiète, je devine tout de suite. Tu es gai.» Heero resta sur sa surprise quelques minutes et se mis à se tordre de rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?» «Ce n'est pas ça du tout!» Le japonais repris son souffle et rajouta : « Non, je t'aime vraiment. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai été voir des amis et…ils m'ont dit que quelqu'un avait appelé…à ton sujet.» « À bon? À propos de quoi?» « Ils m'ont dit que…Carina, tu es une pilote de gundam, n'est-ce pas?» «Je…comment le sais-tu?» La jeune fille recula de quelques pas et fixa l'asiatique. « Tu en es un, n'est-ce pas? Tu es un de ses cinq pilotes. Je me trompe?» « Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Je suis le…allons dans ta chambre pour en discuter.» « Heu…je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…» Mais Heero la tira par le bras et l'emmena dans la chambre de cette dernière. 

Quand ils entrèrent, le japonais vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Carina. « Tiens tiens, petite sœur, tu t'es enfin décidée! Et c'est un morceau de choix, je dois te l'avouer.» «Fous moi la paix, Rox. Je t'ai rien demandé!» « Je vois que tu as toujours aussi mauvais caractère. Je me demande s'il va t'endurer bien longtemps celui-là. En tout cas, si tu en as terminé avec lui, tu me le laisseras; il est vraiment à croquer.» Roxanne se dirigea vers la porte et tout en passant près d'Heero, elle lui donna une petite claque sur les fesses, ce qui le fit sursauter. « Nerveux le jeune. T'inquiète, je saurai te rendre docile.» « Vas-t-en! Sors d'ici!» « Pas la peine de s'énerver.» Puis, elle sortie finalement de la chambre tandis que Carina se laissa tomber sur son lit. «Une vraie plaie.» « C'est ta sœur?» « Wow! Tu t'en es rendu compte tout seul ou bien c'est ta logique qui a décidé de se réveiller?» «Baka!» «Baka toi-même, sale mâle! Oups! Je…je m'excuse Heero, je me suis laissée emporter. Mais Rox est tellement…» « Je comprends.» «Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?» 

Heero se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Si elle n'était pas la bonne personne? Et si elle n'était pas vraiment pilote de Gundam? Devrait-il lui dire qu'il en était un? Peut-être pas tout de suite, peut-être devrait-il attendre de la connaître un peu plus. «Je…j'ai un ami qui, comme moi, est un fan de gundam et il m'a dit que tu étais pilote d'une de ses machines. Est-ce que c'est vrai?» «Menteur» «Nani?» «Heero Yui, vous êtes un mauvais menteur. Dis-moi la vérit : comment sais-tu que je suis pilote?» « Et toi, comment peux-tu savoir si je dis la vérité ou non?» « Une sorte de sixième sens.» «J'en suis un.» «Je vois. Au moins, tout est clair. Oui, je suis bien une pilote de gundam mais je pilote un nouveau prototype. Je ne l'ai pas encore testé sur les ozzis. Mais c'est pas l'enthousiasme qui manque. Alors, quel gundam pilote-tu? J'ai vu les cinq gundam à la télé. Lequel est le tien?» «Je pilote le Wing Zero.» « Cool! Celui qui vole!» Puis, la jeune québécoise murmura tout bas sur un ton rêveur : «J'aimerais tant pouvoir voler un jour moi aussi.» « Ça pourrait s'arranger.» « C'est vrai?» «Hn.» «Oh! Je t'adore!» Carina lui sauta au cou et posa sa tête sur son torse, ce qui fit rougir Heero. «Je…je dois te laisser. Je dois aller chercher mes affaires avant que le cours ne commence.» «Oui, moi aussi de toute façon.» «À plus tard.» «Oui, à plus tard.» Ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres et Heero s'en alla. Carina allait partir à son tour quand une deuxième personne entra à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et barra la porte.

«Qui…qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» L'inconnu se retourna vers elle. «Duo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» « Je ne te laisserai pas Heero aussi facilement.» « Quoi? Tu…tu l'aimes?» «Oui, beaucoup plus que personne ne pourrait l'aimer. Tu n'avait pas le droit de me le voler.» « Et bien, si tu le voulais tellement, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit?» «…là n'est pas la question. Je t'interdis de lui toucher à nouveau!» «Ou sinon quoi?» « Je devrai te montrer mes talents d'assassins.» Carina devint livide. Duo la fixait avec des yeux remplis de haine; il était sérieux en parlant de sa menace. Puis, aussi vif que le vent, il sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille qui tomba sur le plancher, toute en larme.

À suivre

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[1]Vous savez, celles qui sont larges et qui s'ouvrent au bout. Vous suivez? Je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire du linge ^^°.

Duo – Comment as-tu osé?

Carina – Osé quoi?

Duo – Bein, me faire passer pour un jaloux-possessif!

Carina – Bein, tu es un jaloux-possessif.

Duo – Tu n'étais pas supposée le dire!

Carina – Anyway, ce qui est écrit est écrit et si tu veux pas terminer seul, je te conseil de devenir tranquille.

Duo – À quoi ça me sert, j'ai perdu mon Hee-chan T_T.

Carina – Si tu es gentil avec moi, ça pourra s'arranger.

Duo - *.* Svp, envoyez-lui de reviews! Peut-être que ça lui fera changer d'avis!

J'ai un service à vous demander. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire une songfic avec la chanson Breaking the habit de Linkin Park ? J'adore cette tune mais j'ai trop de fics en cours alors, si quelqu'un veux relever un défi, voilà une idée. Si vous avez besoin des lyrics ou bien de la traduction, écrivez-moi et je vous l'enverrai. Merci d'avance !

Bisou !

Carina


End file.
